Loved Only Once
by Kala-Warrior18
Summary: Natalie had lost everything precious to her…but somebody wants to give it back with a psychotic twist. Will this person leave more open wounds or cure old scars?
1. Whispers in the Dark

**Ladies and Gentleman, I give you a Lost Boys story. This one I've had saved on a flashdrive for over a year and thought you would like it, especially for my fans of my other narratives.**

**Disclaimer: I, KalaWarrior18, DO NOT own Lost Boys but that would be so kool because they're all so yummy! LOL :D**

**Property: I DO OWN the OCs Natalie Gales and future OCs.**

**This story is OCxDavid, OCxPaul, OCxMarko, and OCxDwayne; not sure how but I'll think of something, maybe a series.**

**Anyway, read and REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Whispers in the Dark

_"Natalie..."_

**That voice**... it was melodious, sinful, alluring, dark, heart-warming, cold, many other words came to describe to what was only a whisper in her mind.

_"Natalie..."_

**That voice**... which held her darkest passions and desires; and yet, was her light and salvation.

_"Natalie..."_

**That voice**... tortured her to no end, causing her heart and soul to burn in Hell's hottest furnace; but, protected her with kindness and care like caresses of Heaven's cool silk.

_"Natalie..."_

**That voice**... belongs to no woman or child, for it was strong, husky, and masculine; but, this **voice** belong to no man either. No, this **voice** was one of another kind. It was...

_"Natalie, come with me...be one of us."_

...**Inhuman.**

"Natalie!"

Natalie Gales jerked awake from her bizarre dream by her cousin's, Michael, alarming, concerned voice. "What," she all but yelped in surprise, as she jumped in her seat of the car, turning her head radically to take in her surroundings.

After realizing where she was and why, she slumped back into her seat with her eyes closed and released an annoying, yet relieved, sigh. When she opened her eyes, again, everyone in Aunt Lucy's car was starring directly at her with concerned and curious faces. Overcome with embarrassment, she struggled to give them an assuring smile, "Sorry, guys." She said hoarsely and weakly, stilled shaken from her dream, before starring back out at the window and watching the scenery pass by with like a multitude of mixed coloreds.

"Natalie, are you okay, dear?" Aunt Lucy questioned and looking at her through the review mirror. Natalie turned her head from the glass, matching her eyes with her aunt's in the mirror.

She gave a silent nod and another small reassuring smile before returning back to the window. It was silent for the moment; and then, the miles passed by as the wind without a care, Natalie barely listening to her siblings in the car as they debated on the tunes on the radio. All she thought about was the dream she had earlier.

The dream appeared a month ago, after her aunt and uncle had filed in for a divorce and Aunt Lucy told Michael, Sam, and herself that they were moving to Santa Carla to live with grandpa. The dream came to her that very night after the news of moving and then left her the next morning in a deep state of mind of confusion and horror. She had no clue what it meant or why it came to her every night afterwards. One thing was for sure to Natalie; the dream was getting stronger the closer they got to Santa Carla. The first night it was nothing more but mist and smoke; and now, within the mist she saw the out linings of dark figures so perfectly clear, just like the voice. She had thought that it was only one person in her dream but, she was wrong, the dream before proved it. The dream had showed four people within the fog and all taller than her; coming to the conclusion they were all male.

But the voice was the same as was the mist in all her dreams; and as much as she wanted to see who was calling her, the illusion of herself could not move and the figures didn't move either.

"Keep going." Both Sam and Michael said simultaneously, annoyed and embarrassed by their mother's strange behavior to a "good" song. Lucy laughed and changed the radio station. Natalie laughed and smiled at her family's strange antics and behavior. This was the one thing about this family she loved; they made her laugh and have a great time. She'd always looked forward to the summers when her family came down to Arizona to see her aunt and uncle and cousins. Those were the best times she ever had…

"Eww, Nanook! Stop licking me! Yuck!" she said as she tried to push Nanook off of her but, with the lack of space in the car and the fact that Nanook was a big dog, her efforts were in vain. It didn't really bother her; it just took her by surprise. Obliviously, Nanook noticed the dark atmosphere clouding Natalie's emotions and thought to cheer her up with some slobbery kisses.

Everyone laughed at Natalie's predicament, including Michael's, considering Nanook stood up in the backseat and had his butt in Michael's face, tail slapping in his face happily. "Down, Nanook." Michael commanded, grabbing the dog's collar to pull him back from Natalie and have him sit down calmly.

"Gosh, Nat, that dog loves you just as much as Sam." Lucy pronounced while driving.

"Yeah, well, I've always been a dog lover and they just seem to like me back, too." She commented while petting Nanook. "Don't worry, Sam, I won't take Nanook away from you," she teased, catching Sam's, turned half way in his seat, discouraged face past Nanook's bushels of fur after Lucy's pronouncement. It was true; it seemed as soon as Natalie started living with her aunt and uncle, Nanook was hanging around her more than Sam. Then again, Natalie use to live in Colorado before moving in with them and she didn't have any friends in Arizona, so of course she was around the dog more because he comforted her from loneliness.

Sam just shrugged it off like it was nothing. In fact, secretly, he was actually glad that Natalie and Nanook were getting along. It meant half the dog chores were done and that Nat would take his side when he sick Nanook on Michael, like to bite him in the ass or to steal one of his shoes. "It's okay, it doesn't bother me. Just make sure you walk him first before you bring him back." He teased back with a smile before turning back around in his seat.

But just as Sam was about to change the station on the radio, he was attacked by Natalie's hand ruffling his hair back and forth. "Awe, you're so sweet." She said in a mocking sweet tone, laughing as she sat back into her seat and dodging Sam's revenging hands.

"Hey, hey, watch the hair, will ya?" he said annoyed, yet, playfully. "I got to look good for the natives here."

"Oh, yeah right, Sam. What kind of girl here is going to be interested in comics as much as you do?" Michael commented mockingly.

"Michael," Lucy said sternly, defending her son like any other mother would do.

"I would." Natalie confessed, looking at Sam, who had turned back around in his seat, with a kind smile; thinking it was mean how Michael was lowering Sam's hope of getting a girlfriend. She actually thought it was kind of cute how Sam was getting an interest in girls, considering how the other girls back in Arizona were total bitches and whores and leaving Sam to hang out with his comic buddies. "And what about you?" she said now, looking at Michael.

"What about me?" Michael challenged. He was wondering what Natalie was going to say about his love-life for Santa Carla. Or maybe she was going to spill her guts out about his love-life and affairs that happened back in Arizona; and at some times, she used it as blackmail.

"I think Santa Carla has plenty of muscles-heads, so basically, Mike" reaching over Nanook and clasping a hand on his shoulder, "you're an Average Joe." She said at last, removing her hand from his shoulder with a smug.

That's when everybody in the car started laughing, except for Michael, who looked out the window irritated and embarrassed, and it all ending with smiles upon their faces. And it seemed to Natalie that Nanook was smiling, too. Everything was just so happy-

"Alright, were here, guys." Lucy said excitingly, as if she was pronouncing it to the entire world that the Emerson's just arrived at Santa Carla.

Natalie sat up in her seat, the seatbelt constricting against her waist, and tired to look over Sam's head and shoulders to get a better look at Santa Carla. She'll admit that she was a bit excited about moving to a new state and place. Although, moving came with a high risk, such as moving away from your friends and family and the place you knew since childhood, it also came with a big reward like meeting and making new friends (if you weren't the shy type like she was) and seeing new places. Seeing new places had always been her favorite when it came to traveling.

Just as she sat up, she caught a huge glimpse of the Santa Carla welcome sign. The sign showed a bright and clear painting of a beach with grass and trees in various places and a small town in the center of it. And beyond the sign, she saw a small town on the coast of the big, blue ocean.

But, something was off about it. Like the scenery and tranquility was too real.

She went to turn to look back at the billboard but they had already past it…and she saw something that proved she was right in the most horrible way.

On the back of the billboard was spray-painted graffiti in all kinds of colors and signs but the one that stood out the most was the big, red and black spray-painted words "MURDER CAPTIAL OF THE WORLD."

She just stared at it. She couldn't believe it; was this just some joke by some stupid teenagers or had they really just moved to the "MURDER CAPTIAL OF THE WORLD?" Her train-of-thought was stopped when she saw something move. It was Michael; apparently he had seen it, too, and was unease about it as she was, turning back in his seat to look at her. She just swallowed the big knot in her throat and set back into her seat as well, watching with wide eyes as they came closer and closer to their new "home."

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed and don't forget to review.**

**Note to Fans: I apologize to my other readers of my stories that I have not updated enough and that it seems I'm jumping from one story to the next, that's kind of a bad habbit of mine (**_trying to quit but a more interesting idea keeps poping into my head!_**) or I just have a huge writers-block and my senior graduation is coming up. So busy, busy, busy...yeah. LOL It would be kool to hear from you guys. :)**


	2. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I, Kala-Warrior18, DO NOT own Lost Boys but that would be so kool because they're all so yummy! LOL :D**

**Property: I DO OWN the OCs Natalie Gales and future OCs.**

**This story is OCxDavid, OCxPaul, OCxMarko, and OCxDwayne; not sure how but I'll think of something, maybe a series.**

**Anyway, read and REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Coming Home

After asking for directions in town, Natalie determined that they had landed on an alien planet. Clothes measly hanging on what stitches there were if the person was wearing anything-she shuddered at the haunting memory of the hairy beach whale on the beach. Rainbow hair and skin, looked-liked everyone got gangbanged by Crayola; some didn't have hair and tattoos across their faces, Ouch! And a lot of piercings and leather- like a hardcore version of "_Grease_."

She'll admit the town had style but she'll stick to appropriate dress codes, keep her hair, and non-perforated ears and face_…for now._

"Here we are." Lucy clarified, parking the car.

Natalie eyed her surroundings from behind the safety of the car window. "Where's here?"

Rural? Old fashion? Yee-haa western theme? A scene for "_The_ _Texas Chain Saw Massacre_" movie...definitely.

That or her grandfather had too much free-time.

"Well, com'on." her aunt encouraged, already shutting her door; her voice was shaky, like she was encouraging herself more than the children.

Micheal parked his dirt bike and Sam stepped out of the car but Natalie decided to prolong her stay in the backseat, she thought to get a head start in case a homicidal maniac came out with a machete or something.

"Come on, Nanook." Sam ordered the dog up front, who gave an affirmed "woof."

"_I guess, I shouldn't let a dog best me_." Natalie thought before getting out and following the others to the front porch. She idly looked around at the wooden figurines, taking comic notice of the bear holding up a beer bottle. At least her grandfather still had some humor.

It wasn't until closer approach of the front steps that they saw a round, blue-shirt belly, some khakis and brown loafers lying on the porch.

"Dad?" Concern heavily hanging from Lucy's voice, climbing up the steps and kneeling down to the unconscious man. "Dad?"

Natalie and the boys came closer to the porch, looking around the post to get a better view. As the children they still were, a dead body was fascinating where compassion should have been. Was that wrong?

Grandpa held a resemblance to Willie Nelson except with less hair and a Santa Claus belly.

"Looks like he's dead." Michael proclaimed.

From behind Mike's broad shoulder, Natalie rolled her eyes. "_Well, unconsciousness does give the impression of death, Captain Obvious_."

"No, he's just a deep sleeper." Lucy confirmed while smoothing the man's hair back, as if that would lighten the situation.

"If he's dead, can we go back to Phoenix?" Sam asked.

"Dude!" Natalie snapped, brushing Sam in the back of the head. Sam looked backed innocently, a "What?" moment like his question wasn't really that bad.

"Playing dead..." Natalie jumped at the new voice, seeing Grandpa's head sitting up suddenly, "and from what I heard, doing a damn good job of it, too."

Grandpa laughed as he sat up to hug Lucy, "Dad." Lucy playfully scorned before helping them both to stand.

"I was wondering when you guys get here. How was the drive?" Grandpa asked.

"Exhausting," Nat answered.

Grandpa gave her an odd look like he's never seen her before, his entire face scrunched up. "Now, that can't be "_Snickers_" can it? My, I haven't seen you since you were this big," he jested with his hand to hip, "and trying to get into the candy drawer."

Nat smiled at his joke and went over to hug him, "I guess I didn't grow that much." She jested back, though she could clearly see over Grandpa's shoulder now.

Grandpa laughed before looking at Mike and Sam in wonder, pulling them into hugs as well," Michael, Sam, boy have you two turn into some fine, young men. So, break any hearts yet?"

"Dad." Lucy scowled lightheartedly. Grandpa, also, did a "What?" moment. Guess it ran in the family.

Michael smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "A few."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"That's my boy," Grandpa praised, clapping a hand on his shoulder and guiding him to the car. "Now, let's get you guys settled in."

Everyone followed him and started to unload the car. "Now, kids get first picks of their rooms and Lucy gets grandma's old room."

Everyone gave their own nods and replies at their room selections as the adults packed the kids with random items to take in. As Natalie followed the boys, she took recollection at the Emerson family-tree.

Great-Grandma Dorothy had died some time when the grandchildren were barely babies and lived with Grandpa Richard and Grandma Catherine when she became to ill to provide for herself.

Grandma Catherine, Grandpa Richard 's wife, died when Natalie was eight due to a heartattack.

Tom was the oldest of Grandpa's kids. He lived in Missouri, mostly working on a plantation of sugar cane and cotton. Nat didn't really get see him much because of the travel, weather, or Tom's working schedule.

Lucy was the middle child, who married Francis Stone, moved to Arizona and gave birth to the world, Michael and Sam Stone.

Three months ago, it was discovered that Francis had a mistress which came about Francis and Lucy's separation. Her aunt didn't file in for divorce per-say but packed up with the kids and moved to California to live with Grandpa and thus, taking back her maiden name.

Last, there was Haley Emerson, who married Jerry Gales and had two beautiful girls, Natalie and Michelle Gales. They all had had lived so peacefully in Colorado.

Tears came to Nat's eyes but she wiped them away before Sam and Mike saw. Apparently Nanook already did and came to her side, nudging against her legs to comfort her but almost knocking her over.

"Nanook, move." She ordered which the dog obeyed. Now, Nat wished she hadn't made him go away.

"This is a pretty cool place." Michael commented ahead of her, carrying barbells into the kitchen with Sam following his trail with some boxes.

"For "_The Texas Chain Saw Massacre_." Well, déjà-vu; Natalie mentioned that moments ago. Some families do think alike.

"Come on, Sam, give Mom a break." Michael defended.

"Could be worse, we could be sleeping next to that hobo in town." Nat added, starting to put their travel food in the cabinets.

Sam placed the boxes on a table, looking at his siblings like they were mad. "What's wrong with this picture? There's no TV. Have you seen a TV? I haven't seen a TV, guys."

Nat smiled and shook her head at the nonsense, still placing items away and listening to Sam's dramatic babbling. "You know what it means when there's no TV? No MTV." He finished.

Nat began to venture to her room with her stuff, seeing Michael bench-press with the barbell and Sam putting stuff up. "Sammy, we're flat broke."

"Then what are we suppose to do?"

"You could sell your comics to buy a TV." Nat suggested from the stairs.

"Yeah, right. And Superman's weakness is carrots!" Sam responded in disgust.

"It's kryptonite." she corrected, heading up the stairs.

"Ha-ha, very funny." was the sarcastic response.

Nat laughed, now standing in an unknown hallway with four unopened doors.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." she pointed to each door till she stopped on the last one on the right.

Upon entering, she un-humbly noticed that the walls were a dull yellow. Yellow was an off color next to her persona. This room was more for happy Aunt Lucy than dull Natalie Gales. Eh, she'll live what she could get, since there weren't many options in the Emerson family's predicament and she could already hear one of the boys going to a different room. Better than having various animals heads mounted on the walls.

The room was small: a dresser, a single bed (with quilted flower covers), and a small closest. Well, the bed looked inviting. Must have been her mom's.

Empty box after empty box, the room was starting to look more like home of what she could make of it.

Pat Benatar and ACDC posters, along with other popular bands, decorated the walls. An assortment of cuddly stuffed animals littered both ends of the bed. And the dresser had different shades and colors of make-up, an unsorted jewelry box, and memorable pictures of family and friends. Her favorite picture was of her and her best friend, Tina Lakers, at the annual fair holding bunny ears behind each other's head. Of course, both their eyes were closed at the time and had their tongues were out like amateur rockers.

Everyone said they were perfect examples of "_opposites attract_." Were Natalie was shy and polite, Tina was confident and vulgar. Natalie had tactics and Tina had "_Carpe Diem_," an almost live by the moment scenario. They didn't mind, their relationship worked, such as if Tina got them into trouble, Natalie could always get them out of it…_most of the time_.

Now over 600-and-something miles separated their friendship of sisterhood. "_Momentarily, though._" Tina had said before Natalie left for California. Natalie really had no clue what she meant by that.

But the picture made her smile all the same as she put it in the corner of the dresser mirror.

Everything seemed fine and in place on the dresser, except for the person in the mirror.

Their stood a skinny peach-skinned girl of seventeen with black and blonde (along with some brown and red) cropped jagged hair, a dainty facial structure with heavy black eyeliner around her hazel/green eyes, a low cut navy blue t-shirt and jean cut-offs; at least the mirror had the decency not to show her worn-out cowgirl boots.

Natalie wasn't _TeenMagazine_ material but she thought herself to be in the category of an ordinarily pretty girl, which didn't cut-it for guys or the popularity group anymore, maybe in the 50s. Now it was skimpy clothes and the rocking figure-8 body, the C to D-cup boobs and long legs. Natalie fit a B-cup bra and stood at 5 feet and 4 inches, 5 inches on a good day; never would she wear high-heels.

Nat sighed turning from the mirror and going to her bed, picking her up guitar, a Martin D18Acoustic Guitar, and setting the strings to play. Her fingers graced the strings without assists, the song embedded within the digits and the words telling a story of long ago.

_Michelle's at home,_

_The cats are purring,_

_She doesn't know what worry is._

_She's safe and warm and she's not sorry,_

_She doesn't know what sorry is._

**A vision of faded white came before bright blue eyes and short blonde ringlets pasted through Nat's mind.**

_Michelle's smiling,_

_Michelle's smiling,_

_Michelle's smiling._

**Out of tune voices tried to follow the perfect melody.**

_The news is on and Michelle's laughing,_

_Can't make sense of what the pictures show._

_She knows no fear she keeps on laughing,_

_If we could only know what Michelle knows_

**Bursts of laughter and giggling was echoed against the vast whiteness, and the pitter-patting of rain.**

_Michelle's smiling,_

_Michelle's smiling,_

_Michelle's smiling._

**Horns, screeching, shattering glass, turning and turning and turning and turning…sirens.**

Nat couldn't help but shed one more tear. God, how many times had she played this song? Obviously enough to earn an audience because Aunt Lucy was clapping softly from the doorway.

"That was beautiful." She said, her voice almost cracking from her wield up emotions.

"Hi, Aunt Lucy, come in. I'm all done unpacking and was just playing." Nat place her guitar on the floor to lean against the bed post, quickly wiping her cheek as she slung the instrument over her shoulders. A quick trick she learned so other people didn't know she had just cried, came in handy a lot now-a-days.

Lucy came in and sat on the edge of the bed with Nat, looking around at the now occupied room. "You've done a really good job, Natalie. Much faster than the boys."

Nat smiled, over-hearing some time ago from her room Michael and Sam arguing about rooms before they decided to "**flip it**" which resulted them going "_Coyote vs. Road Runner_" through the house.

"So," Lucy started, patting her thighs as if to signal a grand announcement or adventure, "how do you feel of going into town? The boys want to go to pier, care to join us?"

The pier, the pier, where there was rides and games for all ages! There was also vomit, blood, the occasional broken bones, loud noises, weapons, rebelled underage teenagers and irresponsible adults, and plenty of missing people posters.

"It looked like fun." Lucy added sweetly, coaxing the crab out of its shell.

Nat grinned in amusement, nodding.

Lucy's smile brightened, standing and going to the door. "Great, I'll go tell the boys."

Nat stood getting ready to follow till she remembered something. She picked up her guitar, "Can I bring "_Betty_?""

Lucy turned back, thinking it over. "Are you sure you can keep an eye on it? This isn't Phoenix anymore, dear, and not as many people are considering."

"Yeah, sure; besides, "Betty" is like a leg or arm to me, can't do anything without "her." Nat laughed.

"Ok but bring your case as well and no side-shows."

"Ahh, but what if some incredibly famous awesome band asked me to join them and go on tour?" Nat joked, "Betty" packed-up and slung over her shoulder.

"Then we all would miss you terribly and come after you." Lucy countered and walking in the hallway with Nat in tow.

"Eww, I hate to see what Michael would do to the groupies."

"Natalie Gales!"

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Kala-Warrior18 has return to your viewing eyes and listening ears! :D**

**I would like to apologize for my absence with this long chapter of "Loved Only Once." And I hope to greet more lengthy chapters for this story and my other stories.**

**As for some references I've have used for this chapter, such as ACDC or TV shows, I tired to make it match as much as possible to the "Lost Boys" timeline. Pardon me if some information does not fit, it was the first thing that came to mind or that I could find through Google.**

**If some people cannot imagine what Natalie looks-like, think of Kelly Clarkson when she cut and dyed her hair for her third album "_My December_." I think she really looks-like someone who can have a relationship with one of the "Lost Boys."**

"A Martin D18Acoustic Guitar," **honestly I just typed "acoustic guitar 80s" and that came up. I don't know much about instruments or music.**

**The meaning of "Flip it" is a deleted comical scene from "Lost Boys" between Michael and Sam. You can find it on the "Lost Boys" DVD with extra commentary because I'm not going to tell. :)**

**"_Michelle's Smiling_" by John Stamos from the popular 90s family show "Full House." If you listen to it, its amazing and heart-warming.**

**And thanks to SuperNaturalxxFreak, lordofthebreakdance, AutumnKrystal, RagamuffinSundrop, ThePhantomismyLove, happydeadend, Emzy2k11, and HoneyGee08**** for being so supportive for my first chapter! Hope to hear more from you guys.**

**Well that's all folks, till next time! More reviews, faster results!**


	3. People Are Strange

**Sorry, it's been a LONG while since I update this story but I was continuing my others stories, reading and reviewing other stories, and I couldn't figure out how to progress this story. Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I, KalaWarrior18, DO NOT own Lost Boys but that would be so kool because they're all so yummy! LOL :D**

**Property: I DO OWN the OCs Natalie Gales and future OCs.**

**This story is OCxDavid, OCxPaul, OCxMarko, and OCxDwayne; not sure how but I'll think of something, maybe a series.**

**Anyway, read and REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 3: People Are Strange

"_Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore_." Natalie sarcastically quoted, sitting down on a park bench with "Betty" in her lap and waiting for Aunt Lucy to return from the, possibly, hiring restaurant; passing the time by whistling an anonymous tune.

She was helping Aunt Lucy by keeping her company and looking for jobs they found in the local newspaper while Michael and Sam explored the Boardwalk. Lucy encouraged her to join them but the boys were heading towards a small concert, whose music and lead singer did not appeal to her (_physically and hearing wise_), so she declined the offer. It was nice but it seemed too original for rock-and-roll.

Awhile ago before they headed to town, Michael had informed her of Grandpa's rules and his little "hobbies." Skinning and mounting animals, and marijuana; both disgusted her and she forbid herself to never go an inch to those two places. And with all these "Missing" posters, the pier may be on the list as well.

As Natalie watched alien people walk by, roars came to her ears like a pride of metal tigers proclaiming their glory and territory, along with hoops-and-hollers of male banshees signifying their masculinity.

Just as she looked towards the direction of the noise, she had quickly jumped to sit on the benches backrest to avoid her legs being run-over as four motorcycles revved pass her with their drivers laughing at her shocked expense.

For just one second, her heart seemed to stop as her eyes connected with a pair of familiar icy blue ones before they escaped her sight with accelerating speed. It was impossible though, she's only seen those eyes in her dreams.

But then her stupefied gaze turned into anger.

"Assholes!" she fumed, swinging her guitar over her shoulder and taking a couple daring steps in the direction the motorcyclists were leaving. The motorcyclists continued their ride, still laughing as one with a blonde mullet brought one of his hands up to flip her off.

Natalie went back to her seat just as her aunt left the restaurant. She breathed in deeply trying to calm down but the thought that four mindless hooligans wouldn't think twice about hitting her really burned her up. "_**Inconsiderate, stupid, dirty bastards**_." She cursed with a mumble.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucy came up next to her, very concerned at seeing her niece, whose arms were crossed under her chest and her cheeks slightly puffy as they blew out hot air.

Natalie stood up, again, forcing her temper down and to be _normal_. Whatever, that was. "Yeah, I'm fine. So, were they hiring?" She quickly changed the subject to more important matters.

With a crest-fallen look, Lucy shook her head as they both continued down the boardwalk side-by-side.

"If it helps, I would have hired you in a heartbeat." Nat encouraged, not liking seeing her aunt so down-in-the-dumps.

Lucy smiled at her kind words, somewhat helpful in the situation. "Thank you, Natalie."

"No, seriously, "Nat continued, feeling that her aunt didn't comprehend her meaning."You're a mom of two, who took me in and then had the courage to leave a dishonorable guy with her kids with no divorce and move somethin' miles away. You are kind, thoughtful, and compassionate; you're mom of the year! You know what? I know what will make you feel a whole lot better." Natalie rambled excitedly.

"What?" Lucy asked, trying to hold in her laughter at Nat's enthusiasm but her smile almost gave her away.

"Okay, now say this with me." Nat paused to take in a deep breath before yelling, "I AM LUCY EMERSON! HERE ME ROAR!"" Nat completed it off by throwing her hands into the night sky.

The dam broke for Lucy's laughter as she tried to form the words, "No, no."

Lucy couldn't believe she did that, right in the middle of a crowd; people were just staring at them now! Natalie had her quirks here and there and she usually did them to make people smile or laugh, sometimes both but she hadn't done one in so long and it was good that Nat was finally coming around again.

Natalie had a goofy grin on. "Oh yes, you should. It'll make you feel great! Here, I'll do my name now."

Lucy, now having control of her fits of giggles but still smiling uncontrollably, shot a hand out to stop one of Nat's hands. "No, it's okay. I'm fine. Thank you."

Nat sighed dramatically, "Okay." Looking at Lucy with a twinkle in her eye and lacing her hands consolingly with her aunt, her very beloved aunt.

Lucy smiled before looking down the boardwalk, feeling very content with holding her niece's hand. These were the moments the world needed the most.

Natalie cocked her head thinking of something, "You know what else you need, Lucy."

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed her reply.

"You need to go out on a date," Nat said as her Lucy began to shake her head, "with a guy, who has a really good job, is extremely handsome, and a dog."

"A dog?" Lucy asked; the idea kind of out of category.

"Yeah, who doesn't love dogs? Or he could have an awesome car, preferably red, and be kind enough to let me drive it. If he has all those things, he's a keeper." She named off her little innocent joke/greed.

Lucy brought up their conjoining hands and patted Nat's hand comfortingly. "Well, that does sound nice but I think I'm through with men-"

"For now?" Nat interrupted. The future image of Lucy being alone was not comforting in Nat's mind. If Nat couldn't handle being alone, Lucy may not be any better even with two kids (_well, three really_) for company, it wouldn't satisfy that intimate feeling of just two people in love.

"Yes, for now...and "for now" I think we deserve a treat, like Italian?" Lucy offered, looking over to her niece to find the most grateful puppy-eyed look.

"Did I ever tell how much I love you?" she said in the cutest voice. Italian food was one of her weaknesses.

Lucy laughed a little before giving a thoughtful gaze to the sky. "Hmm, not today, at least."

Now it was Nat's turn to laugh. "Alright then, I love you; also, I think we going to be okay."

With a hopefully assured smile and trying to hold back the tears, Lucy pulled her niece in for a one arm hug. "Yeah, we're going to be okay." She whispered.

For one peaceful moment, the two stood there hugging each other with both of their arms wrapping around the other's back and rubbing circles into the muscles to feed them love and support, and letting go silent tears. That is until…

"Mommy? Mommy!"

They broke apart, one or the other trying to secretly wipe away their tears, and looked out for the small desperate cry.

"Over there." Natalie tapped Lucy's shoulder before pointing to a small boy of maybe 6 or 7 of age with brown hair and wearing over-sized turquoise-blue t-shirt, standing in front of a video store.

Lucy immediately went over to him in protective-mother-mode with Nat tailing her, not only feeling sorry for the boy but for the mother, too, because she's been in past situations where Michael and/or Sam ran off without her knowing. The feeling of losing them was unbearable.

Natalie began to scout out for any women with an expression of a chicken with their head cut-off while her aunt tried to reassure and comfort the boy, whose name was apparently "Terry."

But instead of seeing a headless chicken, her eyes unwillingly glued to the sight of four teens.

Four…teenage…boys.

That was the simplest way to describe them, unless Nat got a dictionary and found every word meaning "_un-natural_" and "_gorgeous_". Natalie was speechless all the same as she encoded their features into memory.

From the back there was the shortest of the group, who had an aura of dark innocence even when he was biting his thumb and looked at her with curious baby-blue eyes and a mop of bountiful sandy curled hair with one curl rebelling to fall in the middle of his forehead and set on a soft smooth face. His jacket was very…colorful, having various designs of patches and streamers on it; he must be an open-minded creative person and Nat admired that. Under his jacket he wore a muscle shirt that clung to his lean form and had probably seen better days, it was torn (_showing off a draft of a muscular stomach_), wrinkled, dirty, and a few blood stains. Then it was blue-jeans covered by black leather motorcycle chaps and biker boots.

The second to the smallest guy was a teen, whose appearance screamed carefree and sex-appeal, with fair blonde hair styled into a mullet and 2 days worth of whiskers across his jaw and sapphire eyes that made a girl weak at the knees. He wore a black tailcoat with hanging metal knick-knacks over a mesh shirt that showed diamond-shape after diamond-shape of muscled tanned skin, the mesh shirt almost seemed to tease anyone who gazed at it. Then it was black suspenders and chains hanging on a lean waist of white skinny jeans (just as dirty and bloody as the first guy) tucked into knee-high biker boots.

The second to the front was someone who looked very collective but not in the shy kind of way; he was like a lone wolf, only allowing a few people in or expressing himself momentarily, and would just watch other people. He had dark brown unruly hair with a set of dark hot chocolate eyes, thin mustache and goatee, and a dark complexion, possibly Hispanic or Indian, Nat guessed. His coat was black with a design of a leopard or tiger running down his right arm. Unlike the others, he wore no shirt under his jacket; instead an odd tribal necklace circled his neck and rested on a wide strong chest peeking out through his coat, having specks of thin dark hair across his chest erotically following down his rippled stomach and into black pants, a red bandanna falling from his back pocket, encased in boots.

All three were whispered identical shadows to the ones in her dreams but not as much as the foreboding imposed teen leading the group.

He was **the one**_…who always took her breath away with his cold piercing eyes._

A crown of short platinum blonde hair spiked-up defining gravity while the back flowed down into his high-collared black trench coat covering a black t-shirt and part of tight fitting black leather pants overlapping matching biker boots; and just like his friend with the tailcoat, he had 2 days worth of whiskers across his strong jaw which made him look older than the others, along with his sharp features that seemed to absorb, understand, and plan everything. Yet, it was his blue water eyes and dangerous white smile that pierced through Nat's mind, silently whispering evil passionate intentions for her to approach him and allow those black gloves to caress her and suffocate her to bliss.

Oh, God. This couldn't be real.

All four boys from her dreams were swaggering towards her as if they owned this town. She had hope she was just dreaming or it was just a coincidence of similarity but they all had dark purplish lines under their eyes for the case of insomnia and an ominous un-Earthly aura pouring from them.

Natalie gulped nervously and turned her gaze to the sidewalk pavement submissively, the hairs on the back of her stood when they passed and enter the video store with chuckles. For 20 seconds the humid air turned thickly cold like the Arctic oceans depths.

"Com'on, Nat." Lucy small order broke through Nat's stilled terrified thoughts.

Nat shook her head not releasing she turned to stone within those short minutes of seeing "them" before following Lucy, who walked up to a tall man with brown hair, square geeky grandfather glasses, and a plaid car salesman jacket.

"Excuse me," Lucy said to grab the man's attention, "I wonder if you could help us. This little boy is lost and we were wondering if his mother might be in here."

The man gave them a sympathetic look while seeming to try to remember faces of customers that came in today. "I don't really know."

Nat's shoulders almost dropped in disappointment before a sharp cry of Terry's name rang out and a woman rushed past her to scoop up the happy boy.

Just as thanks where being passed around, the somewhat helpful man gave Terry a lollipop.

"Later, Terry." Nat said, along with the good-byes of Lucy's before turning back to be rewarded by the owner of the store, who held out two lollipops, a green one and a red one. "Well done." The man congratulated.

Nat gratefully took the green one, giving the man a thankful smile. "Sweet! Thanks."

"And you." The man gestured the red one to Lucy.

Lucy gave the sugary confection a quick once over like a weight trainer would look at a chocolate cake and left with the dreadful decision of calories or not. "No thanks." She then gave him a smile that Natalie could only guess meaning "Oh, what the hell" before she took the lollipop from his hand. "Well, second thought."

Natalie wished the "sweet" _(pun intended)_ moment had lasted longer or that they had left the store when the mother collected Terry, for everyone's' smiles dropped when those 4 physically similar haunting bodies _(at least to Nat)_ walked by to exit the store but was caught by the storeman's disapproving look. "I told you not to come in here anymore." He warned.

Nat looked down with her lollipop in her mouth, allowing tendrils of hair to cover her face as camouflage while she gave shy peeks to the handsome, rebellious-looking teens behind it.

The spiky-haired leader of the group, Nat can only assume, gave him a deifying stare before giving Lucy a one-over then looking at the man, again, like he was already making a connection between them. He then gazed at her a moment longer than the others.

A cocky smile plastered against his face as he winked at her before leaving with his posse in tow, who all gave their own looks to the older couple and a once-over of herself.

Nat's eyes stayed glued to the departing figures, ignoring the on-going conversation between the storeowner and her aunt, as they went to their motorcycles, roared them to life and sped off into the night.

When he stared at her, gave her his whole attention, smiled, and winked at her, her heart just about exploded. Her only fluttered when he would whispers to her through her dreams but…**wow**. It was like—

"Natalie." Lucy tried to get attention for the past three times, first by her nickname then by her official name.

Natalie was in a dazed as she looked at Lucy. "Huh? What?"

Lucy tried to give her a disapproving look but the corners of her mouth threaten to turn up. "Nat this Max," she gestured with her hand to the man with geeky glasses, "The owner of the store. Max, this is my niece Natalie."

Both put on a friendly smile, greeted each other, and shook hands.

Max then looked down awkwardly at a dog, sitting by his side. "Uh, that's my dog, Thorn."

Nat bent down to get a better image of the dog while her aunt said her hellos to the canine. For a moment, Nat almost thought Max's dog, Thorn, resembled a Jackal or Coyote; but then Thorn cutely stuck its tongue out and turned his head to the side like he was examining her and she dismissed the idea.

"Say hello Thorn." Max commanded and did as was ordered with a soft "woof".

Nat turned up to the man, "May I pet him?"

"Well, sure." He said, smiling as if he approved her mannerism before pointing at the ground next to her. "Thorn, go."

Again as ordered, the dog went over to Nat with a wagging tail so he could be gladly assaulted with pets and belly-rubs. Nat laughed as Thorn gave slobbery kisses.

Max clapped his hands together like he was getting someone's attention. "Well how may I help you this evening?" He asked, spreading his hands out to show-off his business or collection. "We have it all. The best selection of video tapes in Santa Carlo."

Nat watched with interest as Lucy discouragingly looked around before looking back at Max. "No, I'm not actually looking for a tape. I need a-" She paused, either not wanting to finish the sentence because it was embarrassing or just didn't know how to put it.

Max raised an eyebrow, "A job?" Max offered, almost like a mind-reader.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, a job. Yeah, I look that needy, huh." She laughed at her misfortune.

Max seemed to ponder a bit, looking down from the floor to Nat then to Lucy. "Well, I'm sure we can work something out."

Lucy's jaw dropped between surprised and a smile, "Really?" She asked hopefully.

Max gave an affirm nod and smile. "Of course," He then looked at Natalie. "And what about you, Natalie, would you like to take care of Thorn sometime? I don't usually have a lot of spare time to play or walk him so—"

Nat cut him off by shooting-up from the ground with a 10,000 watt smile. "That'll be great. I love dogs."

She was planning on getting a job sometime but never this soon or on something she adored and she would do anything to help the family.

Max had his own a 10,000 watt smile on his face. "Excellent! Now if you'll just give me your phone number and address, will see what we can do about schedules and such." He said, picking up some paper and a pen from a counter behind him and pass it to Lucy.

"Okay." Lucy began writing down the information before returning it to Max. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah." Nat agreed.

Max nodded. "You're very welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to and I'll be sure to call you tomorrow afternoon. And I hope Santa Carlo is all what you've been looking for. Come, Thorn." He finished before retreating behind aisles of videos with Thorn obediently behind him.

Nat and Lucy exited the store giggling like children coming out of a candy store.

"Can you believe our luck?" Nat asked happily.

"No, not really. I'm still thinking it's a dream." Lucy said softly, looking over her shoulder back at the store confusingly.

Looking back at the store with her aunt, Nat saw Max by one of the store's front windows. He was putting up videotapes when he caught their staring forms and waved at them.

Nat gave a Chestier Cat grin when she witness Lucy whipped her eyes away and down to the ground shyly before proceeding to retreat down the boardwalk. Bending over slightly, Nat saw her aunt blushing!

Nat looked to the road ahead of them with confidence.

_Yeah, they were going to be just fine._

* * *

**Done! LOL So review and such. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner. And check some of my other work and review. :D**

**For the record this is not a Girl on Girl, Lesbian, or story whatever. We all, if not most, have goofy fun-loving relationships with certain relatives. Mine is similar to Nat's and Lucy's.**

**Yes, I did not add all the movie script-lines like I did for my last two chapters but it seemed a waste to me and did not fit in my writing and I was lazy. So sorry.**

**Remember review, review, REVIEW!**


End file.
